


Die Liste

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Ich habe da so eine Idee.“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Liste

Thiel war ein wenig genervt. Wieder einmal hatten sie gestritten. Diesmal war es aber zum Glück nur um eine Kleinigkeit gegangen, und nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie sich schon wieder versöhnt.

„Frank?“  
„Hm?“  
„Ich habe da so eine Idee.“  
„Aha, und welche?“ Boerne und seine Ideen, das war ja immer so eine Sache ...  
„Jeder von uns schreibt eine Liste mit Dingen, die ihm an dem anderen stören und die er ändern würde, wenn er könnte.“  
Na ja, was sollte das denn bringen? Weder er noch Boerne würden sich annähernd durch so eine blöde Liste ändern. Aber andererseits ... schaden konnte es ja auch nicht. Und außerdem war er ein bisschen neugierig darauf, welche Dinge Boerne aufschreiben würde. „Okay, können wir machen.“

Jeder nahm sich ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift, Boerne setzte sich auf die Wohnzimmercouch, Thiel an den Küchentisch.

Puh, was sollte er bloß als Erstes aufschreiben?  
Boerne mischte sich gerne in seine Arbeit ein. Sehr gerne. Das würde er sofort ändern, wenn er könnte. Oder? Irgendwie war er das ja auch mittlerweile gewöhnt. Er was es gewöhnt, dass Boerne sich in die Fälle rein hängte, dass er seinen Senf dazu gab. Und manchmal freute er sich sogar ein bisschen über Boernes ... Hilfe. Wahrscheinlich würde ihm was fehlen, wenn Boerne sein Eingemische plötzlich lassen würde.  
Boerne redete sehr viel. Manchmal zu viel. Das würde er sofort ändern, wenn er könnte. Oder? Wäre irgendwie ziemlich ungewohnt, wenn Boerne plötzlich weniger reden würde. Und oft sprach Boerne auch von Dingen, die ihn interessierten, oft hörte er ihm gerne zu. Wahrscheinlich würde ihm was fehlen, wenn Boerne plötzlich weniger reden würde.  
Boerne nervte manchmal mit seiner Besserwisserei. Das würde er sofort ändern, wenn er könnte. Oder? ...

 

Er überlegte und überlegte, und plötzlich wusste er, was er aufschreiben würde.

„Frank, ich bin fertig mit der Liste.“  
„Gut, ich auch.“  
Sie drückten sich gegenseitig ihre Blätter in die Hand. 

Thiel lächelte. Boerne hatte das Gleiche wie er aufgeschrieben. Gar nichts.


End file.
